Mi versión sobre La leyenda de Alice May
by SofiiDoo
Summary: Esta es una versión que se me ocurrió sobre el capítulo.Las cosas son al revés;Fred esta sumamente enamorado de Daphne y ella igual,aunque aún no lo ha descubierto.
1. Invitacion

Fred respiró hondo y avanzó hacía probabilidades de una respuesta positiva eran casi una invitación para un baile a Daphne Blake y obtener un "si" era casi los chicos ya le habían preguntado y seguramente había elegido a alguien del equipo de fútbol Fred estaba decidido e iba a intentarlo.

-Hola Daph...-dijo sorprendiéndola.

-Hola Freddie,¿ cómo estás?-preguntó ella.

-Bien,¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Claro-respondió ella con duda en la voz.

-Bueno...¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-.

-Me encantaría,pero...-.

-Ya vas a ir con alguien,¿no?-dijo el chico rubio con pena.

-No,es que mis padres organizaron una fiesta ese día y no van a dejar irme,lo siento-susurró con tristeza.

-¿Enserio?,que lástima-.

-Si,es otra de esas estúpidas fiestas para sus amigos de la alta sociedad y bla bla bla-dijo imitando a sus padres.

-Bueno,tal ves el próximo año...-.

-Freddie,el próximo año no vamos a estar aquí-le recordó la chica.

-Cierto!-dijo y sonó el lo que el chico rubio recordaba,ahora tenía Física,con su mejor amiga.

-¿Vamos?-.

-Si,vamos-dijo con una mezcla de tristeza en su voz.

Fred no sabía a quién invitar y eso se notaba en su cara,por lo que Daphne adivinó lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Ya se con quien puedes ir!-dijo con alegría.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Con Alice!-.

-Alice May?-dijo con incredulidad.

-Si,dice que no va a ir porque no tienen con quien-.

-Pero...jamás he hablado con ella!-.

-Pero es una de mis amigas,yo le preguntó-dijo y corrió a buscarla antes de que entrara el profesor.

-Hola Alice!-saludó.

-Hola Daph,¿cómo estas?-.

-Bien,¿y tú?-.

-Bien-.

-¿Quieres ir al baile con Fred?, porque me pidió a mi pero no puedo, ya sabes, por la fiesta de mis padres-.

-Claro-dijo, por sus intenciones claro, estaba esperando a alguien como el, para desarrollar el plan que le habían encomendado.

-Fantástico!-dijo y corrió a sentarse al lado del rubio porque había llegado el profesor.

-¿Que te dijo?-preguntó Fred de un susurró cuando el maestro se dio vuelta

-Que si-.

Fred estaba agradecido, pero hubiera preferido no ir y si no iba Daphne. Soñaba con la noche del baile de graduación con ella en sus brazos desde que la conoció.


	2. Escapemos al baile

Daphne levantó la cabeza y se miró al espejo por quinta vez.Y trató de sonreír,sin tener éxito nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no sonríes?-le preguntó su madre,que estaba peinandola-Tu sonrisa es hermosa-.

-¿Por qué debería sonreír si no tengo porque estar feliz?-respondió la adolescente friamente-Si mi sonrisa es tan hermosa,¿por qué debo exponerla cuando no es necesario?-.

-Porque tu sonrisa puede alegrar las cosas tristes-le respondió sabiendo que había ganado otra batalla.

Daphne borró de su cara cualquier rastro que pudiera despertar sospechas de que era feliz en ese el mundo sabía que ella no era feliz en esas no era feliz con la vida que ía dinero,cosas,lujos y lo que el mundo consideraría un cuerpo perfecto,pero ella no era feliz._El mundo muestra el lado bueno de la alta sociedad pero en realidad,es muy te quieren por lo material,es todo falso y nunca puedes tomar decisiones por ti mismo _solía decir cada vez que le decían que ella jamás tendría que preocuparse por deseaba tener una vida como la de sus ,sin tantos lujos y pudiendo ser padres la llenaban de limitaciones y ella quería ser ía decidido escapar de su casa a penas cumpliera 18.

-Listo,estas hermosa-afirmó su madre colocando la tiara de diamantes sobre la cabeza de su ella,su belleza debía ser expuesta al mundo en su máximo esplendor.

-No me siento así-.

-Eres igual de terca que tu que debes estar abajo a la 20:00 en punto.Y trata de no escaparte y arruinar el vestido como la última vez-.

Daphne sonrió al recordar eso.

-Lo logre,te saqué una sonrisa-le susurró a su madre.

-Y quiero que se mantenga toda la noche-dijo antes de irse.

Daph miró el reloj;aún quedaba media hora para la reunió primero que hizo fue ponerle _play_ a su CD de Maroon 5 y luego se sentó en su cama,tratando de no arruinar lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas por sus ojos,que enseguida empezaron a debía estar divirtiéndose con su amigos,en su baile de graduación,pero no,debía atender los caprichos de sus padres.

Cuando sonaba la canción "Payphone" alguien golpeó la ventana y cuando miró estaba su mejor amigo Fred.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó cuando entró.

-Bueno,¿recuerdas que hasta la semana pasada Velma empezó a decir que Alice sólo me utilizaba?Tenía razón me quería para su ejército de no se que cosa, su plan fracasó en el medio de la noche y se fue a su casa,así que vine para aquí-.

-Siento haberte hecho salir con ella,es mi culpa-admitió con pena la chica pelirroja.

-No te preocupes,tu solo querías que fuera al baile-dijo y luego notó las lágrimas en sus mejillas-¿estás triste por la fiesta?-.

-No!-.

-Y ¿por qué lloras?-.

-De acuerdo...si-.

-No llores,me pone mal-dijo sinceramente el rubio-¿y si te escapas por la ventana y vas al baile?-.

A Daphne le brillaron los ojos.

-Pero,¿como hago para ir al baile sin pareja?-.

-Conozco un chico rubio que acaba de quedarse sin pareja,esta disponible y a solo dos centímetros suyo,señorita Blake-.

-No me llames así!Ya entendí, vayámonos antes de que me descubran-.

Cuando estuvieron en el balcón del cuarto de la chica Fred dijo:-Dame tus tacones,no queremos que te mates bajando desde estas alturas.Y encima tu torpeza...-y como respuesta obtuvo un golpe en las costillas que apenas le hizo se quitó sus zapatos y se los dio a Fred que comenzaba a estuvo en el piso,empezó a bajar ella:al principio iba bien,pero recordemos que Daphne es propensa al peligro así que mas o menos cuando estaba a 5 metros de altura resbaló y comenzó a ó los ojos y esperó el golpe,tratando de no gritar para no delatar a su mejor embargo,el golpe nunca llegó,solo el impacto con unos fuertes brazos.

-Sabía que iba a pasar eso-dijo el chico rubio sin soltarla, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la_ Mistery Machine_ con la chica de sus sueños en brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

-Llegamos-dijo Fred tendiéndole la mano a Daphne.

Ella miró el gesto.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan...tan poco Fred?-dijo con una risita.

-No lo sé,¿cuál te gusta mas?-.

-A uno lo conozco de toda la vida...pero el nuevo Fred es tierno-respondió con duda-¿y si ambos Freds se mezclaran?-.

-Por ti...hago lo que sea-dijo y ella por fin tomo su mano.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó el chico rubio.

-Es igual a una fiesta de mis padres...solo que puedo tomar alcohol,hay luces y adolescentes con los que me llevo bien-.

-¿Y los hijos de los amigos de tus padres?-preguntó,pensando que eran sus amigos.

-Son todos muy...sofisticados para mí.Son aburridos y mucho mas vanidosos que yo-respondió.

Fred solo emitió una risa.

-Vamos a bailar-dijo tomándola por la sonrió.Este definitivamente era otro Fred.¿Qué clase de Fred dejaba que ella se recostara en su pecho?

Daphne estaba confundida.Y mucho.

_  
Hola!¿Cómo están? Bueno,creo que estoy cerca del final,creo que el próximo capítulo es el último,a menos que se me ocurra un lindo epílogo :) que la idea del fic les guste,es el primero que publico.

Muchos Saludos para todos los Scooby Addicts!Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


End file.
